Caught in the Act
by HappyDanceAnnie
Summary: Just exactly what was Virgil doing in the hanger late at night?  Go easy, 'tis my first fanfic.


_Disclaimer – Don't own the Boys. Definitely don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. No money so don't bother sueing…. This is my first FanFic, written in a 'flu driven bout of insomnia…_

Gordon rode the elevator down to Thunderbird Two's 'hanger'. "Hanger", snorted Gordon bemusedly. "Honking great cavernous lair".

Virgil had disappeared soon after dinner, declaring the need to wage war on some errant wiring in Thunderbird Two's cargo hold. All looked quiet on the Western Front however.

"Virg! You there?" Gordon's voice echoed off the rock walls.

Silence was the stern reply.

"Virgil! Dad says it's time for you to quit and get yourself to bed. You've got an early meeting in the morning!"

Gordon made his way closer to hulking plane that was his brother's pride and joy. He stopped and contemplated the huge machine. Gordon smirked, sometimes, Two reminded him of an overgrown green cane toad – but he would never ever share that thought with his brother. No, he valued his life. He shook his head and moved forward, calling for his brother once more.

As he lay his hand on the palm reader to activate Two's hatch , he heard the muffled sounds of music emanating from the back of the hanger, from the general direction of the storeooms.

Many years ago, when they had first set the island up to accomodate International Rescue's machinery, Virgil, Brains and Tin Tin (being the engineers of he outfit) had decided to re-purpose some of the naturally occuring caves as rooms that primarily served as storage, but also did double duty as extra workshops.

Gordon hesitated, "Virgil!" He shouted again. Still getting no reply, he headed off towards the storerooms. Listening intently, Gordon moved towards the door that seemed to be where the music was emanating from.

He knocked. There was no response. Gordon keyed in the combination code on the door panel. The door obediently slid open. The blast of music almost physically pushed him backwards.

Gordon blinked.

In the middle of the room, stood his brother pounding away at three portable keyboards which were surrounded by some very impressive looking sound equipment, not the least of which was two substantial amplifiers.

Gordon's jaw dropped as he took in the sight of his normally reserved brother jumping around at the keyboards, totally immersed in the thumping, pulsating rhythm of the trance music he was creating. Gordon couldn't believe it. His brother, who lived and breathed the classics, who eschewed 'pop' music was currently creating something that would have no difficulty fitting on the playlist of any 'A' list night club.

Virgil's fingers flew over the keyboards . Even though a worn teeshirt and shorts were his only apparel, he was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He sprang between the keyboards and the sequencers, with manical intensity.

Gordon could just not believe it. He thought he recognised the main theme of The Pirates of the Caribbean in there somewhere, well hidden amongst the driving beat. He and his brothers had watched the seven Pirates movies only a few weeks ago. Virgil had been enamoured with the soundtracks, and the family had enjoyed listening to him play the sweeping themes on the baby grand.

But this? Gordon blinked again. This was just weird beyond belief. Snapping his mouth shut, Gordon decided that discretion was the better form of valour and quietly backed out of the storeroom and closed the door. He stood outside the door, still in a state of shock. After a few more minutes though, a slow smile slide across his face.

The next morning, Virgil made his usual late appearance at the breakfast table, pausing to give his Grandmother a morning kiss and collect his soup plate sized coffee. Gordon looked over the top of his datapad at his brother.

"So. How did the rewiring go last night Virgil?" Jeff enquired.

"Um, fine," Virgil replied, helping himself to dregs of the bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Did you get it all done? You were down there for ages," added Scott.

Virgil kept his eyes on his plate. "It was… a little bit more complicated than I thought. But it's all good."

Feeling Gordon's eyes on him, Virgil looked up at his brother. "What?"

Gordon raised one eyebrow. "Oh. Nothing…"

Virgil dropped his gaze, reddening slightly and continued eating his breakfast.

Jeff clapped his hands together. "Well, this isn't getting John back down, Gordon, would you care to escort Alan to the ball? Virgil and Scott you're with me, we have to prep for the Tracy Corp meeting ."

Gordon moved his chair so Scott could get past. "Arr, 'take what you can…" he said. Scott shot back over his shoulder, "Give nothin' back…"

Virgil choked on his toast.

Gordon sat back in his chair regarding his brother steadily.

Virgil stared back at him, eyes widening.

Gordon's smile grew. Oh yeah – this had massive blackmail possibilities…


End file.
